


Tinder Boy

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum Hood, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Coming Out, M/M, Meet the Family, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Minor Ben Hemmings/ Calum Hood, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Top Luke Hemmings, causal sex, tinder hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: ❝The one where Calum and Luke meet on Tinder and go their separate ways, or at least they try❞





	1. 0.1

The beautiful boy Luke had swiped right on only a few hours ago was now lying on Luke's bed in all but his (tented) briefs giving Luke a gorgeous coy smile.

"Can you come here and fuck me?" Calum whined, moving to sit up on the bed.

Luke moved quickly across the room to keep the boy in place, letting his hand find the smaller boys chest, leaning in and taking the boys lips in his own. Calum's arm wrapped around Luke's waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

As they kissed Luke felt Calum's hand on his neck, and Luke could have sighed into the other boy's mouth with content if he hadn't suddenly felt a cold hand reach down to wrap itself around his hard cock. It was growing harder by the minute as he stroked up and down still kissing Luke with all the enthusiasm of before. He was moaning into the tan boy's mouth when he finally realised he should probably return the favour; he squeezed the other boys bum before moving his hand from where it had been resting, to palm him through his briefs. Calum broke their kiss to let out a moan, and tall boy chuckled before pushing Calum away and moving down the boy's body until he came to his briefs.

He tugged them down quickly, wasting no time and was met with the dark flushed skin of Calum's cock. He blew gently on the head, and the other boy's toes curled, but before said boy could protest further his member had disappeared down Luke's throat. Luke didn't even gag, much to Calum's dismay. He was taking it like a pro, bobbing fast, holding it in place with his hand. What Luke didn't anticipate was when Calum sat up, and his cock hit the back of his throat. Luke choked and pulled up only to see Calum looking down at him, eyes fixed and mouth slightly open. Luke went down again, taking it slower this time and felt Calum's hand weave into his hair, as Luke continued to bob Calum's moans became loud, and his toes began to curl. Luke pulled his mouth off, and a small trail of spit followed.

Calum gave him a horrified look, "C'mon wouldn't be very kind of you to cum before I even get the full tour," Luke smirked.

Calum looked desperate to cum, and quickly climbed off the bed and moved around to the end Luke had his back to, the taller boy turned to face him, but Calum already had his bare knees on the cold wooden floor waiting. As soon as Luke had shuffled himself to the end of the bed, sitting with his legs off the edge and his feet on the floor either side of Calum the other boy had his mouth on Luke's member. One hand on one of Luke's knees to steady himself and the other on his own cock. He worked slightly slower than Luke, but he still found himself choking a moment later. He hadn't taken the length into consideration when he'd decided he would do  _anything_ for Luke to make him cum. Calum bobbed his head determined but he choked now and then, and he hadn't been down there half as long as Luke had when he felt Luke gently pulling him off.

"I'm sorry was it not goo-"

He was cut off by Luke, "the choking was so hot, don't want to come before I get in you," Luke groaned.

A light blush tinted Calum's cheeks, but he held himself confidently as if that would stop the blush. Luke pulled him up from the floor and onto the bed, moving to the sock drawer beside his bed to find a condom and lube.

"Don't need prep just a little lube," Calum said, Luke looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't fingering myself to your profile earlier or anything," Calum blushed again but with no confidence in his stature, his eyes hiding from Luke's until he heard a low moan come from Luke, his eyes snapped up, and Luke rushed to unwrap the condom.

Once it was on and his cock was coated with Lube, Calum pushed Luke back on the bed and moved on top of him. He leant back on his knees with one hand supporting him as the other guided Luke's member to his hole. Slowly Calum sunk down onto Luke's cock, a little gasp escaped his lips, and soon he was sitting flush on Luke's thighs and pelvis.

"Feel so good," Luke moaned.

Calum lifted himself until Luke was almost fully out of him, then with a ridiculous amount of force slammed his hips down, taking Luke in again. Luke moaned, but it came out breathy and laboured as Calum went up, and down over and over and over again. Luke's hands held Calum's hips, but he was doing none of the work until he finally sobered from the initial wave of pleasure and started to meet Calum halfway. Once he felt Luke's thrusts, Calum became gentle, but instead of the force he now ground his hips in circles as he met Luke's thrusts.

This had not been what Luke had expected  _at all_ he thought the boy was hot and would be a good fuck, but he did not expect him to be in his top five best fucks of all time. And the more he ground down and the more he heard the breathy little moans that left his lips, the faster he climbed the list.


	2. 0.2

Luke hadn't seen Calum again after that; he thought maybe the boy was only interested in something casual. Someone who shagged that well  _had_  to be doing it often. So Luke was too embarrassed to message him, and Calum never messaged either, and so they hadn't seen each other since. When Luke went home for their usual Wednesday night family dinner all those months later, he had not expected his big brother to bring home a new boyfriend.

"Ben's fucking late again," Luke groaned looking long-fully toward his plate.

"He said he had to pick up his new boyfriend for dinner," His mother chided, though her eyes searched her plate longingly as well.

"New boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"Yes only been together a few weeks, so be nice," She said giving him a stern look.

"A few weeks? Why's he bringing him here then? Bit soon to meet the family I reckon," Luke scoffed.

"I ran into them at the grocery store a few days ago; I asked them both if he was coming and he said yes right then and there,"

He sighed, "Of course he said yes you had him cornered,"

Before his mother could defend herself they could hear the 'vrrrr' of key teeth meeting lock from the next room, and she left in a flurry of demands, 'be nice', 'don't talk politics', 'make sure you leave enough food for him to have seconds too'. The three men already seated at the table rolled their eyes and sat quietly waiting for Ben.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Calum," Ben said gesturing to a short, Polynesian looking boy beside him. Luke's stomach dropped, it was the boy. The Calum he had met all those months ago standing in his dining room holding his brother's hand.

His dad and brother waved back slightly awkwardly, but the silence didn't last, "Calum dear you sit across from Luke and Ben you sit across from Jack. Don't want your father giving him a hard time so instead, you can sit near me, dear," she smiled warmly at Calum and directed him to the seat opposite Luke.

"Oh yes because you're the less scary option mum," Luke said rolling his eyes. His father and brother are joined in, and his mother gave him a look.

Luke's stomach was a pit of butterflies, but as often happens in moments of anxiety they changed from hopeful fluttering to dead and back very quickly. Calum didn't want to reach out and start a relationship with Luke, but he was happy to with Ben? Had they met the way he and Calum had met? Maybe he wasn't ready for a relationship two months ago, he told himself.

Maybe he was waiting for him to reach out, and Luke hadn't, and now Calum hated hi- "Luke was it? Could you pass me the salt?" Calum asked offering Luke a soft smile.

Luke nodded and passed Calum the salt that had been next to Jack's plate. Calum chatted with Luke's mother, and Luke's brothers chatted with their father. Luke, though didn't really eat much or talk much, all his energy was in his thoughts.

"Luke dear, you've barely touched your plate." His mother stated, brows furrowed.

Jack (un)helpfully chimed in, "You know Luke, he's probably too busy pining to eat or drink. So who is she?" a clank of fork hitting plate interrupted his bother from saying anything else.

Everyone looked to Calum who had been the source of the noise, "Sorry my hand cramped, please continue, tell us about  _her_  Luke?" Calum smiled at Luke; his eyes though showed sympathy.

"I'm not pining you lot," he rolled his eyes, "I was hungry at seven when we were meant to have dinner, but now the hunger's passed," he sassed with an eye-roll, Ben and the others laughed, Calum did not.

After dinner they all split up, Calum and Luke's father arguing over who would help his mother do the dishes and the brother's into the lounge room.

"So have you really only been together a few weeks? Or is that just what you're telling mum?" Jack asked.

"Yeah no it's only been two weeks, but mum cornered us, and Calum said yes because he didn't want to make a bad impression so soon. We aren't very serious, but when mum has you cornered, she's got you cornered." Ben chuckled.

Luke and Jack shared a laughing knowing that Luke had been right, "Have you at least tested out the merchandise?" Luke asked chuckling, but his stomach was flopping and tumbling too much for him to say anymore.

"Nah, said he doesn't like to have sex right away, which is fair enough ya know," Ben shrugged.

The omission didn't help his stomach at all. Everyone forwarded out of the house and Luke made sure he was last, so his desire to leave was not so apparent. Once everyone had gone, he didn't know what to do, or more specifically what he was supposed to do. Did this development require further discussion, Luke was pretty sure it was clear to Calum that he was not out to his family.

Maybe, it wasn't a discussion that was in order; just a thank you.

Luke only had contact to Calum through Tinder and wondered if the boy deemed his relationship with Luke's brother serious enough to delete his profile. When Luke opened up his DM's his and Calum's were there, so he hadn't unmatched or deactivated, they weren't serious. Or Calum planned to cheat on his brother.

**New Message**

_Thank you for not saying anything._

Luke headed home almost immediately after he sent that message and only opened his phone again to check his train platform. When he was snuggled up in bed that night, he wondered if Calum would even see the message.


	3. 0.3

Calum hadn't replied when Luke got up for work the next morning, or by the time Luke had lunch, not even when Luke was catching the train home from work. He hoped it was because he'd deleted the app and not because he was upset with Luke.

So he was half-heartedly playing video games with Michael in an attempt to distract himself. Did he seem pathetic to Calum that he couldn't even come up with the courage to tell his non-bigoted parents? Probably, he knew that he had nothing to worry about when it came to telling his parents, but that didn't stop the stupid fear that they weren't going to look at him the same, or worse their friends and neighbours wouldn't see their whole family the same. They'd think there was something wrong with his parents; two gay kids meant something suspect was going on right?

He knew that even if the few other gay guys he'd been with hadn't said it they silently judged him for not being able to come out, they'd met Luke's family and his brother. Luke had it easier than all the others he'd known, he knew that, but he was still terrified even if he had no right to be. He was thinking all this and making a pathetic attempt at better KD ratio when his phone went off, and he all but leapt across Mike to the coffee table.

"Hope she's cute," the pale boy laughed, barely looking up from the game. 

**Calum**

_I guess I know why you didn't message me again_

Fuck.

**New Message**

_I didn't think you wanted anything serious; I was too worried about getting rejected. Would you have rejected me?_

The reply came almost straight away, and Luke moved to sit down at the table before he read it.

**Calum**

_No. Why haven't you told your family? Do your friends even know?_

Luke thought for a moment, "Hey Mike, I'm uh, gay ..."

"mmhmm," Michael replied not moving his eyes from the screen.

"I'm serious,"

"I know, that's brilliant man, but I'm about to get a new ranking, so can you just shhh for a few more secs and I'll give you a hug in a minute," Michael said mashing buttons furiously.

Luke smiled.

**New Message**

_I just told my best friend then; he doesn't care_

**Calum Hood**

_Your family won't care either, you know?_

**New Message**

_I'm just worried what other people will say about my parents if I'm gay too_

**Calum Hood**

_Fuck them_

**New Message**

_I know I shouldn't care, and I know everything will probably be fine, and I know I have like the most relaxed parents in the whole world, but I am still terrified for no reason. I know I don't have it as hard as other people, I'm just scared._

**Calum Hood**

_Hey, it's all good, just because you're parents aren't bigots doesn't mean it isn't fucking terrifying to tell people who you are. You can take your time, but just don't stay in the closet forever man_

**New Message**

_So what I'm hearing is, If I hadn't been so chicken shit I might have had a sex god boyfriend who gives really good advice?_

**Calum Hood**

_Something like that_

**Calum Hood**

_I don't think we should talk anymore_

Then before Luke knew it the messages had disappeared, he unmatched him.

Luke sighed, "So is  _he_  cute?" Michael asked finally putting the controller down and moving over to where Luke now sat at the kitchen table.

"Shit yeah, but he's well out of my league and taken," Luke confessed.

"Well Damn," Michael moved behind Luke's chair and leaned down wrapping his arms around the taller boys shoulders, he let out a soft sigh, and Luke reached his hand up to hold onto Michael's which were linked across his chest.  _Two steps forward, one step back._

 **۞۞** **۞۞**   

It was Wednesday again, and Luke hoped Calum wasn't going to make an appearance. He didn't thank god. And dinner proceeded, as usual, banter, his mum's fantastic cooking and at the end of it, all Luke's brother's went into the lounge room with his father and Luke followed his mother into the kitchen to help tidy up.

"So you did scare Calum away? Thought you'd have talked him into coming this week and the week after and forever." Luke laughed drying one of the dishes his mother handed him.

"I had," She paused scrubbing at a particularly tough spot. "He broke up with Ben late last week though," She finished passing Luke the plate she'd just been scrubbing, but it slipped right through Luke's fingers and onto the floor. She tutted and went to clean something up telling him not to move because he had no shoes on. Not that Luke could have moved anyway he was so in shock.

_I've got a shot._


	4. 0.4

"Yeah, I think I recognise him from a party at Michael's, Michael doesn't know him, but he was there, and he left a jacket with some money in a pocket there a few months ago, it only just clicked. I'm sorry I have to ask I know he just broke up with you, but Michael feels terrible keeping it," 

"Ugh, jeez rub it in a bit more Luke, that'll make it feel better, but yeah I'll text his number to you in a second," Ben finally conceded and turned walking into the kitchen. 

He could feel a pit in his stomach, but he pushed it down as best as he could, he loved his brother, but he had a feeling about Calum that he couldn't shake, he was meant to be part of Luke's life. Calum had very obviously made no attempt at contacting him for a reason; it might have all gotten a bit weird for him, and honestly if Luke hadn't had such a strong feeling about the tan boy he might have felt the same. He couldn't shake it. Nonetheless, he was fascinated, maybe that wasn't the right word, but he was, was curious at least. 

 **۞۞** **۞۞**   

**New Message**

_Why'd you break-up with Ben?_

**Calum Hood**

_Luke?_

**New Message**

_Yeah._

**Calum Hood**

_I didn't really have feelings for him; I felt bad. How'd you get my number?_

**New Message**

_Lied to Ben, why were you with him then?_

**Calum Hood**

_A friend set us up_

**New Message**

_You didn't really give it much of a chance_

**Calum Hood**

_Would you have rather I stayed with your brother? Why'd you even get my number?_

**New Message**

_No, I'm not sure. I just wanted to talk to you and maybe see you again_

**Calum Hood**

_Don't think that just because he and I aren't together anymore that you and I are gonna hook up again_

**New Message**

_I just want to go for lunch that's all_

**Calum Hood**

_Okay on Wednesday then_

Wednesday was not going to come quick enough for Luke.


	5. 0.5

Luke waited anxiously for fifteen minutes in the Zambreros store; he'd gotten there early out of nervousness, he wondered whether or not Calum really wanted to come or if maybe this was just his way of getting Luke off his back. Did it really matter to Luke all that much? No, he was happy with whatever he could get. Then the bell dinged over the door, and Luke's head whipped around to face it for the tenth time that morning, and he finally saw Calum walking through. His hair had grown over the past few weeks, or maybe he'd been styling it every other time they'd met, but it had a sort of unruly curliness to it that reminded Luke of his own hair but thicker, better for tugging he'd thought to himself. Calum waved freely at Luke, and the tall boy returned it much more meekly. 

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" the tan boy asked taking a seat beside Luke rather than opposite him at the four seated table. 

Luke moved his chair back a little to allow for a bit more... breathing room between them, the other boy paid no attention to the sandy-haired one's movements as a waitress appeared and took his order, vanishing straight after, Calum was still waiting for Luke's answer after she'd gone and even though Luke knew how he would answer he had trouble verbalising his sentiment. 

"No don't worry I was early," he finally replied picking up his mug and sipping just for something, anything to distract him a little. 

"Well good, so how's it been? How's your mum?"

"Yeah, it's been okay, just been hanging out with the lads mostly. She's good; I think she'd a bit offended you didn't hang around longer," Luke chuckled lightly, hoping that the jest was in good taste.

The dark haired boy gave him a smile that reassured his concerns, "She did take to me pretty quickly, does she- did you tell her yet?" 

"No, not yet but I think I ought to soon," 

"They're not going to care at all, maybe leave out the part about me being with both of you but otherwise they won't care," 

Luke made to speak, but the waitress had reappeared with Calum's iced latte, he waited a few moments until he'd at least taken a sip before he spoke again. "I know, I just feel bad, I feel like, like I've been lying to them, I've known for a long time, and I've kept it to myself. Which feels selfish," he admitted far more freely than he'd first intended. 

"Yeah, it is a lie, but it's a forgivable one, even when you're certain people will accept you it's scary to announce who you are to the world, cause you don't want to be wrong, do you?" Luke nodded with his lips still on his mug, Calum was entirely right, "do you want to come back to mine? It's just this conversation seems a little serious for a busy coffee shop," 

Again Luke just nodded and finished off the dregs in his cup before standing, Calum followed but picked up his take away cup rather than leave it behind.

"So I told Ben I thought I recognised you from a party at my mate Michael's, so that's how I got your number. He wasn't super forthcoming with it either," Luke laughed, walking in step with Calum who had set a quite vigorous pace. 

"He's a strange boy Ben..." Calum said letting himself trail off. 

"I guess I'll put Ben in the 'don't go there' box," Luke chuckled. 

Calum sighed, "It's just weird, and I'll feel bad saying that I didn't really gel with him that well, so can we just talk about your friends or something? Sorry, but yeah," Calum said. 

"He just seemed really into you is all, I just thought you guys got on like decently well, sorry, don't worry about it. So Michael was the friend I came out to the other day, and I told our other friend Ashton as well and now the first guy Michael keeps making a big deal out of me telling him first. They also have adopted a new favourite game of, talk shit about 'Tinder Boy' which is what they call you, and trying to find me a boyfriend, it's only been like a week," Luke explained chuckling to himself. 

Calum chuckled too, "It's nice that they're so supportive, I lost a few friends when I came out, which I mean was it really a lost? No, but it left me feeling pretty alone, which is the last thing you need at a time like this. Tinder boy, I don't think it suits me I never use that bloody app. You seem to be quite the fiend though, tell me, tell me the weirdest thing that's ever happened when you've met up with someone,"

They kept walking the rest of the way to back to Calum's Luke telling him about the guy who didn't want to wake Luke up but couldn't figure out the doorlock, so he climbed out his window and down the fire escape. The guy who asked if Luke would wear ladies underwear for him, when Luke said maybe after they'd had sex more than once he'd insisted and pulled it out it was a pair of normal women's cotton briefs, which had confused Luke more and he had to ask the guy to leave. The time he'd accidentally matched with his friend's cousin, and they'd had to awkwardly do the whole 'I won't tell if you don't'.

Calum and here were laughing until Calum slowed their pace and tossed his cup into a bin before he announced, "this is it," 

"You live in a bin?" Luke joked taking a comical look into the trash can. 

Calum shoved him but quickly pulled him close again leading him up the stairs and into the townhouse. Luke expected a 'welcome to my humble abode' or a 'mi casa es su casa', but instead he was met with lips. 

"Changed my mind," Calum breathed kissing down Luke's neck, "you're too pretty," he started to suck just above Luke's collarbone mumbling that he'd be topping this time. Luke couldn't help it he let himself be pressed into the door, his hand reaching up into Calum's hair to grab onto those thick, tuggable curls he'd admired earlier. Calum moaned with each tug until he had to pull away from Luke's neck and start undoing his pants. The taller boy followed suit moving to undo the buttons on Calum's top. 

Once Calum was entirely naked, and Luke's pants and briefs were off, Calum was on his knees in his entryway, slowly bobbing, taking Luke all the way in his eyes looking up to hold Luke's own before he pulled off, licking up the underside eyes still locked. Luke couldn't break the eye contact, no way, no how. He watched as Calum moved lower sucking Luke's balls gently, the taller boy couldn't help himself a small squeak left his mouth, and Calum broke his ludicrous role and giggled at the noise. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and he lifted his hand to his mouth to muffle the noise, and a soft smile found its way onto Luke's face and his heart, fuck his heart was like a tensed fist in his chest. Wait no, it was like his heart was inside a tensed fist. 

He stepped back away from the other boy, his smile dropped, and he reached down to the floor grabbing at the pile that was his briefs and jeans, "I-I can't, I'm sorry," 

The cute smile on the others face dropped, "is it because of Ben? Because we never..."

"No, I know that I, uh, asked him," Luke couldn't make eye contact with the boy as he pulled his jeans up his legs and started looking for where the fuck he kicked his shoes and socks off. 

He could hear the insecurity in Calum's voice though, he didn't have to look, "Oh, okay are you just not interested in me anymore?" 

Luke whipped around, shoes and socks in his hands, "No! God no! You're wonderful and sexy, and you have the cutest fucking laugh," Calum was standing now looking at Luke with raised eyebrows as he spoke waving his shoes around in the air. "I can't do this if this is all you want, cause I know that I want more, I can admit that,"

There were a few moments of silence, Luke standing almost fully clothed and Calum entirely naked across from him, and neither knew what to say, and so Luke left wordlessly with a stiff cock stuffed into tight jeans and his shoes on his hands.


	6. 0.6

It'd been half an hour since he'd left Calum's apartment, he'd made it around the block before he'd managed to put his shoes on and was on the train before he realised his shirt was caught in the zipper of his pants. He was in a state of complete disbelief, part of him had thought that Calum would have at least said  _something_. To be fair to the other boy he had come out of nowhere with his omission, they barely knew each other if he were honest, which was even more terrifying. 

Luke pulled out his phone thinking he should at least make sure his mum was home before he took the train all the way out there, even though he was already twenty minutes deep in the journey.  

**Calum Hood**

_I shouldn't have just let you leave_

**Calum Hood**

_I was just really surprised; you don't seem like the type to want a relationship, you aren't even out_

**Calum Hood**

_I know I like you, but I don't know if that's what I want right now_

**Calum Hood**

_Also, what would your family think? Me with two of you?_

He didn't reply; he didn't have anything worth saying right now. His brain fuzzing, blurring knowing that he was never going to get what he wanted or even what he needed from life living in the closet. It was a scary world out there, people were better, better than they'd probably ever been but the world was still full of dicks, full of people that just weren't willing to try and understand and those worse than them who wouldn't understand and often felt the need to take matters into their own hands. His parents would never be those people, but his parents were friends with those kinds of people, it was almost guilt by association in his mind, and that's how he thought their friends would feel when they found out they had two faggot sons.

He still found it in himself to go, to get off the train and walk the few blocks between the station and his parent's house and when she opened the door he collapsed straight into his mother's arms. He engulfed her entirely, he was far too tall to be leaning on his mother the way he was, but she's strong, she can handle the weight letting him hold her tight. They stood there in the doorway, door open to the street and she didn't ask him to move or try and pull away until he did, and when he did she saw the tears in his eyes, not falling but ready to cascade with even the slightest provocation.

She closed the door and lead her youngest son into the living room. Another ten minutes of silence before Luke finally tried to speak, "I-I'm just going to talk for a little bit and I'll tell you when I'm done and then, then you can tell me what you think okay?" she just gave him a reassuring nod and then he spoke again, "So, Calum, Ben's ex-boyfriend. He and I had met before he met Ben, and, and well we, we" Luke made a 'you know' gesture before he sighed, "had sex, before he and Ben got together, but we lost contact and then we saw each other here again and I realised I really liked him. Then I messaged him and he asked me why I wasn't out to you guys and then he broke up with Ben and I asked him if we could meet up and we did and he said that there was no way we were going to end up... doing it again and then we nearly did this afternoon and I stopped him and said that I really cared about him and then he didn't say anything and I left. I know it's dumb to have feelings for someone I really don't know, but he text me when I was on the way over here and he said that I was in the closet and that you guys would hate it that he'd been with both of us and that I didn't seem the relationship type, which is only true because I hadn't come out to you guys, and I guess this is me coming out to you. I'm gay if you hadn't guessed,"  

"Aw darling, why have you had this bottled up so long?" his mother chided, pulling him into her arms as the tears fell down her cheeks, sparking Luke to do the same as he hugged her. "You can tell me anything, anything, I don't care I'll always love you,"

A loud sob came from Luke, "I know but I was scared, I know that people give you guys a hard time because of Ben and I thought it'd just get worse and I didn't want to come out and then realise I was wrong and have everyone hate me," 

"We'd never hate you, it's okay to not be sure, that's fine. And as for Calum, it sounds like he's a very smart young man, he's obviously trying to look out for himself, not in a bad way but I'm sure he's been in or seen similar situations before. It's very hard having to keep other people's secrets and be their crutch,"

When everyone was together for dinner that night, Luke told them. Not everything just that he was gay too and he was sorry for thinking that they wouldn't love him anymore, and they all hugged him, each offering their own piece of advice or words of kindness. Ben took him aside at the end of the night and told him  _'The world is always a better place when people come forward and say who they are'_ which would have been perfect if he hadn't followed it up with _, 'I'm pretty sure I stole that from an episode of Brooklyn nine-nine, it's still true though,'_

The pit in Luke's stomach had returned that night, he really was going to try and date Ben's ex, he was kind of the worst brother. He checked his phone for the first time in hours silently scolding himself for not replying to Calum earlier. 

**Calum Hood**

_I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but don't just not reply_

**New Message**

_Sorry, I just went and came out to my family. I also told my mum everything about us. She understands_

**Calum Hood**

_Wow it's been a big day for you_

**Calum Hood** _  
_

_I stand by what I said though_

**New Message**

_I didn't just do this for you; I did this for myself too_

**New Message** _  
_

_If you still want just to hang out, I'm up for that :)_

**Calum Hood**

_That'd be nice_


	7. 0.7

So they hung out a week and a half later, they'd texted a fair bit during the week, but Luke had still been nervous when Calum had brought up hanging out. He knew his feelings (whatever they may be) weren't going to have gone away in that short period, and feelings generally lead to making stupid comments and doing stupid things. 

They'd decided to meet at the Tempe train station and take a bus from there further into the suburb, Calum claiming he knew the  _best_ OP shop hidden somewhere in the suburb. They'd sat on the bus together for forty minutes or so making idle chit-chat about work and university and how dreadful the weather had been of late. Luke didn't know how to joke with Calum without seeming like he was trying to flirt, maybe Luke was a bit of a flirt? Maybe he didn't know how to flirt? Fuck. 

"So who would you say your oldest friend is? Tell me about them," Calum said finally as they entered the large thrift storefront doors. 

Luke looked around quickly noticing the massive size of the store almost like a warehouse... but flatter? And somehow very stuffy considering its size. "Uh, Michael, I guess. He's kind of an idiot, he plays video games and watches weird anime, and he was the first person I came out to, he's like a brother to me, ya know? Where's this coming from? No offence it's just random and yet very specific," 

Calum was already rifling through a rack, not looking up to respond to Luke, "Well, honestly? I knew it was going to be kind of awkward so I may have looked up some conversation starters," the other boy chuckled if he hadn't had his head shoved down looking through the rack Luke might have seen the blush on his cheeks. 

"Alright, who's your oldest friend then?"

"Umm, I haven't known him for like a really long time but he's definitely my best friend, Ashton, he's just a chill dude, normally he and I come here actually," 

Luke turned his back on the other boy after spotting a particularly dreadful button up, "he's not going to be annoyed with me, is he? Michael knows an Ashton actually," 

"He's always annoyed about something, I doubt you'll make the list though, What's his last name?" Calum was looking through clothes piled on a table when Luke triumphantly turned back around holding the shirt against himself, "that's awful, you have to get it," 

"It's too short for me, I thought it'd look good on you though," he offered the shirt to the shorter boy with a smile, "Iriwn was his last name I think," Luke added before breaking eye contact and moving to search through another rack. 

"I doubt it's a coincidence, I think our friends know each other," Luke's mind was swimming if it was the same Ashton, he was very gay and out and proud, and Luke was jealous. Ashton was good looking, and he was friends with Michael, so he had to have  _some_  redeeming qualities because Michael wasn't in the business of hanging around with pieces of shit. "Luke, Luke! I said they must know each other," 

He finally looked up, "Oh yeah sorry, I just completely spaced I'm sorry. If he's the same guy I've met your best friend before then, briefly," 

"Funny you'd think in a city this big you'd be able to get away from people,"

"Apparently not, I ran into Michael by accident in the western suburbs, we were like over an hour train ride from either of our places,"

"Okay... So pink or polka dots?" Calum asked holding up two different shirts. 

"They both look good; you'll have to try them on,"

Calum simply nodded tossing the shirts over his shoulder with the other one Luke had found, and headed off in the direction of the change rooms. Luke stood awkwardly watching him leave for a moment trying to figure out if he was supposed to follow to give his opinion or if Calum would think it was weird finding Luke waiting outside his change room.

The shorter boy stopped, "you coming?" he asked over his shoulder, Luke just nodded a little too vigorously. 

So he waited outside the dingy dressing room trying to find something to keep him occupied, he didn't want to look weird. So he was investigating the hat rack where he found a black cap with 'I love my 1999 Toyota Corolla' and an atrocious scarf that was covered in sesame street characters.

"Okay here's the pink one," Luke had the hat on and the scarf in hand when he turned to face Calum who took his breath away in the well fitted pink button up. Calum chuckled when he saw Luke; Luke blushed thinking it was because the māori boy had seen his jaw hit the floor at the sight of him. "Jeez that hat's pretty specific, you've gotta get it. Then get a 1999 Toyota Corolla to match it," 

Luke laughed, "alright then you have to get that shirt," 

Calum looked down at his chest and pinched the fabric between his fingers, which pulled the fabric across his stomach tighter, and Luke's eyes wandered looking at the space as if he had x-ray vision. Alas he did not, "It's more Ash's colour; I might get it for him,"

Luke's eyes snapped back up a heat prickling the skin on his face, "It looks really nice with your skin tone,"

"Thanks, I might get it then, I'm going to go and try the other one on," the little smile on Calum's face when he'd said that reassured Luke that he must be doing something right.

They continued in this fashion for the rest of the afternoon; the more comfortable they got with each other, the more ambitious their outfit choices until Calum was filming Luke as he strutted around in a wedding dress. 

"Absolutely stunning,"

"Thank you, dear, daddy said he doesn't care about the price, whatever I want I get," Luke announced in a false southern accent as he twirled. 

A grin split across the other boys face as he watched through his phone screen, he knew that whether they stayed friends or not this was a nice memory he wanted to keep, as well as the absurd comment that for some reason despite its goofy nature Calum had already stored into his wank bank.


	8. 0.8

Over the past few months, their budding friendship had blossomed. Luke had introduced Calum to Michael, and the three had hung out on quite a few occasions getting on really well. Michael and Calum had developed a nice friendship between just the two of them as well. Luke still hadn't been seeing anyone though, if he were honest his feelings for Calum had only intensified, now that he actually knew the boy he knew that there was a lot worth loving about him. 

No that didn't mean Luke was in love with him,  you can't be in love with someone who isn't in love with you. The other person has to give something of themselves, something beyond what one gives to their friends and family. Luke imagined he would spend the rest of his life wondering what it was that Calum had that nobody else could give. He was already far too infatuated with the other boy, and even if by some miracle he was able to move on he imagined that Calum would always remain a fixture in his heart. He couldn't imagine a future where he didn't still care about this amazing human being he was beginning to understand. 

Luke had thought these thoughts over and over and now sitting in his own living room watching Calum at his kitchen counter cutting cheeses they had returned. 

"So the wine is kind of cheap and shit because I overspent on cheeses," Calum said finally looking up from the platter he was arranging, a cheeky smile on his face. 

"Once we're drunk it'll taste fine," Luke laughed getting up from his spot on the couch to investigate the other boy's handy work. There was a large plastic plate (that Calum must have brought with him because Luke had never seen it before), completely covered, three types of cheeses,  two types of crackers, sundried tomatoes, olives, and two types of dip in the centre. "You really did go all out with the platter," 

"Yeah I went to this independent grocery store and they had so much stuff I just couldn't help myself, all sounded so yum," Luke just nodded and took a seat on one of the stools, Calum sat down too but as soon as Luke went to pick up a biscuit the other boy stopped him. "Can I pick it out? I have the best combo I want you to try," 

The tall boy chuckled lowly, "Yeah sure," 

Calum took one of the blander crackers, sundried tomato and then a cube of the cheese from the smallest group before handing it to Luke proudly, he took it happily and put it whole into his mouth chewing slowly to taste the flavours as best he could. It was perfect the cheese was the tiniest bit sweet which worked well with the tart flavours of the tomato, the biscuit wasn't too salty and added a nice texture. 

With Calum watching him though, all Luke could manage to get out was "Ugh fuck that's good," and a low groan. 

It took the tan boy a moment to respond but when he did it was to let out a small laugh, "I didn't think you'd like it that much,"

"I must be hungrier than I originally thought,"  he chuckled before taking another biscuit this time with an olive and a different type of cheese.

Calum took something for himself as well, "Oh shit! I forgot the wine," he moved to stand before Luke put a hand on the counter in front of him. 

"No, you did all the food prep, I think I can manage to get a bottle of wine. I actually think I have a" Luke paused for a moment giving Calum an apologetic look, " nicer bottle in the pantry." Luke looked through his pantry right to the bottom where behind a bag of potatoes (Luke wasn't sure how long they'd been there honestly) was a bottle of red wine he was almost certain Jack had given him as a gift. "Found it, got this as a gift a while ago," he held the bottle out toward Calum before going back to look for glasses. 

"Is it still in date?"

Luke nearly spilled as he poured, "You're joking right?" he looked over his shoulder giving the other boy a raised brow look.

Calum shrugged, "Mostly, you did pull it out from behind a bag of mouldy potatoes," 

"Leave my potatoes alone," he turned back to the other boy holding two overly full glasses of red wine in his hands before Luke could set the glasses down though the Calum picked up the cheese tray and gave a nod toward the couch where they sat for the next few hours laughing and drinking their way through both of the bottles of wine, falling into a state where they were both dissolving into giggles at every anecdote. 

Until Calum sobered and said to Luke, "I'm so glad that we ended up being friends, we always have so much fun," Luke's stomach did flips because he'd thought these months of seeing Calum in a friend light would wash away any fantasy of them. It had only made things worse, he knew now all the things that made him exactly what he wanted, and so the stab to his heart was worse than all the months ago when Calum hadn't tried to make him stay when he hadn't said exactly what Luke had wanted to hear. When Luke looked up to give a nod, he saw the warm smile stretched across the other boys face that he fucking loved, but when he saw the seriousness on Luke's own face the smile dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Without thinking he reached up and rubbed his thumb between Calum's eyebrows until the creases disappeared and his eyebrows sat where they were supposed to. He realised the tenderness of his action and moved to pull his hand back, but the shorter boy caught it in his own. He brought the hand to his lips with a shaking hand before pressing his lips gently to the palm, their eyes still locked. 


	9. 0.9

Calum quickly dropped the hand and stood as if to head for the door but faltered a moment, long enough that Luke had time to stand and catch one of his hands, and before he could shake his head that no Calum didn't need to go the other boy's lips were on his. And Luke had never kissed anyone like this before, not with so much want. Part of him knew that the moment their mouths separated Calum would run or say he wasn't looking for something serious and he would be back where he started. A taste of Calum was like an opioid, without recurring hits he would devolve. So he pressed into him, and the other boy responded by pulling him down into the couch, and he was on top of Calum, and he wanted to put his hands everywhere, he couldn't decide not with the looming thought that this was possibly the last time he would ever get to hold him and touch him like this. So his hands continued feeling up and down his sides, pausing to squeeze his ass or slide a hand under his shirt, tweaking at the others nipple, but he couldn't keep them anywhere long enough to get anything done because god forbid he miss a spot and then he would never touch it again. 

Calum's hands were the opposite; they wouldn't leave their places one hanging floppily on his shoulder as a result of the elbow being hooked around Luke's neck and the other tugging at Luke's hair which had grown in recent months. It had become a fantasy of Calum's to tug at the roots until groans and moans left Luke's mouth but right now he wasn't even sure if Luke would come up for air little alone a moan. Calum separated their lips to kiss and suck on Luke's throat, but Luke stole his lips again kissing him as intensely as before until he was gone.

One moment he was blanketing Calum like well... a blanket and then somehow he was up and two paces across the room staring, then he saw little tears hit Luke's cheeks, "I thought I could do this. I thought this was what I wanted, just one last time if it's all I could get it was what I would take but I can't, fuck, I can't, I can't. I think I might be falling in love with you," he choked as the word left his mouth, "which is impossible right? Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can't do this, I'm sorry, I don't think we can be friends either, not now, not when this is out there," Luke was rambling, and the tears were falling faster.

Calum moved across the room and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, another sob wracking through his chest, Luke spoke again after the sob, "this is the second time I've turned down sex in my whole life, I think there's something wrong with me," he sighed and finally looked up to see Calum smiling at him.

"You wanna know who my best friend is? Above everyone else?" he asked Luke, the taller boy just shrugged and nodded lightly. "You," he could feel he wanted to continue, so he said nothing, "I always wanted the person I ended up with to be my best friend, your brother said that was a dumb expectation. I guess this is also kind of a dumb way of saying that, I really fucking like you too, and not cause you were a good fuck, and I wanna have sex with you again, which I really do by the way but because you're my best friend, and you make laugh, and we have so much fun together,"

"You're for real? You want more this time?" Luke asked he didn't have it left in him to try and mask his hopefulness and let a small smile find its way onto his face.

Calum let a grin split across his face, "yeah I want this for real," he chuckled.

"Shut up, you're the worst," Luke rolled his eyes and leant down to press a kiss against the other boy's lips.

Calum pressed up into Luke before briefly pulling away, "you know I'm going to want you to fuck me now right?" Luke groaned and reattached their lips and lifted Calum up moving back toward the couch, "No," Calum panted "against the wall,"

"You're seriously being picky right now?" Luke pulled back looking at the other boy and Calum shrugged, which annoyed Luke, he headed away from the couch and toward the wall right next to the door, Calum started shifting himself up in anticipation for his back resting against the wall so the shock was visible when Luke put him down on his feet and turned him around. "Hands on the wall," 

He did as he was told and put his hands on the wall and Luke used one hand to pull at his waist, so he was on almost a ninety-degree angle. He slid his other hand around to unfasten Calum's pants and pulled them and his briefs down making the other boy wordlessly step out of them before he tapped the inside of Calum's legs so he would widen his stance. Happy with the other boy's position in nothing but his t-shirt bent over with his hands on the wall Luke climbed down onto his knees and started to kiss down the inside of the tan boy's thigh stopping to suck a few inches above his above his knee. A little whine left the otherwise silent boy as Luke's hand kneaded his plump ass while the other was wrapped around the Māori boys thick thigh to hold himself up as he sucked. 

"Fuck Luke please,"

Luke stopped, moving his focus from the boy's leg and letting his hand on the thigh go up to mirror the other on the opposite ass cheek. He spread Calum's cheeks only a little further as his stance was already very revealing. Luke could see his cock between his legs; it was slowly coming to attention now at half mast. He leaned in and licked a strip against the boy's hole before pulling back to blow cold air against it, Calum's breathing got more shallow, and his cock was finally fully hard. He went back licking and mouthing at the brown boy's hole, one hand staying firmly on his ass cheek, the other running up under the back of Calum's shirt where sweat had started to bead. 

"Fuck yes! Oh my god, I didn't know you, Ah! You could eat ass fuck, fuck," Calum was whining and writhing trying to push himself back toward Luke's mouth. Luke kept his hand firm trying to keep the other boy in place, and when Calum wouldn't stop despite Luke's firm hold, the taller boy pulled his mouth away, which resulted in another whine. 

Luke sucked a finger into his mouth, making sure to get it as wet as possible before inserting the single digit into Calum's hole. Nothing more than an 'ngh' noise had come from Calum until Luke tilted his head, so it was under the brown boy's smooth balls, slowly moving the finger in and out of him and mouthing at his balls at the same time. He licked and sucked until Calum's cock was leaking pre-cum, which was when he pulled his head back and his hand out, this time sucking two fingers into the mouth savouring the taste of sweat mixed with Calum before inserting them into the other. This time he focused all his energy on working the other boy open, he was quick using scissoring motions to stretch the other before adding a third finger. Calum was writhing, getting louder and louder, begging Luke to touch his cock before the tall pulled out and shimmied his pants down to just under his ass and started lining himself up with the dark-haired boy's entrance. 

Calum stopped him, reaching a hand between his own legs and grabbing Luke's cock, "No," 

"I don't have a condom I thought you realised," 

"No, not that," Calum stood up turning to face him, "I want it to be romantic, I wanna see your face," he said with a coy smile.

A grin burst across Luke's face, and he nodded, "Up against the wall or on the couch?"

Calum thought for a moment, "couch," he admitted finally before racing over to sit on the couch, as soon as Luke got close the tan boy beckoned him closer, "It needs to be lubed up," he said matter-of-factly before his hand snaked around Luke's arse to bring his crotch closer. Calum took the length into his mouth, and the tall boy realised just how hard he'd gotten while he'd been.. taking care of Calum. It was like Calum's mouth was aloe vera, and Luke's cock was a sunburn, instant relief. 

He found his head falling back and moans leaving his mouth without much thought, the other boy bobbed fast and shallow pausing every so often to swirl his tongue around the head until Luke had to stop him, "I can't last much longer, wanna be in you,"  as Calum pulled off Luke admitted, "it's been awhile," 

"Me too" Calum paused before asking the question Luke knew was coming, "how long? Say at the same time?" 

Luke nodded, and they both spoke. 

"Since before Ben and I go together,"

"Since just before I found out you and Ben were together,

They both smiled at each other but said nothing else, Calum laid down on the couch, and Luke climbed on top of him kissing him on the cheek before moving down to line himself up with Calum's hole. He pressed in, and Calum let out a small yelp, "Sorry," 

"It's all good don't worry," the other boy replied reaching down and pulling the collar of Luke's shirt so he would lay on top of Calum. The tan boy gave him a long tender kiss on the lips before he nodded and Luke started moving inside him. Calum's arms reached up to wrap around Luke's back and the curly haired boy held himself up with one arm on the armrest behind Calum's head and the other on Calum's cock sloppily trying to get him off as he slammed in and out. Their moans mixed for the first time that night and they were so loud Luke worried what his neighbours might think, that thought didn't last long though soon his head was fogging, and his toes were kind of numbing, and the absurd noises that were coming from them both were almost inhuman. Until Calum gasped out, "oh fuck yes," and Luke felt the nails on his back and the teeth come down on his shoulder, a hot sticky mess on his stomach and hand, and then he came inside the other boy. He slumped down onto the other boy panting and letting his brain un-fog. 

"You don't have any STD's do you?" Luke asked a tired laugh coming out of his mouth before Calum pushed him onto the floor and they both started laughing. 

While they were still laughing, Calum rolled himself off the couch and on top of Luke, peppering the taller boy with kisses all over his face and chest, "I'm glad we didn't let each other leave this time," he paused, "that still wasn't very romantic though." 


	10. Epilogue

"It's going to be fine, you've seen them all since; you know they don't hate you," Luke said as he watched Calum's eyes search the room as if the toaster might provide an escape from the dinner. 

Finding no answers in the room he finally sighed and spoke, "Yeah but the last time went to this dinner I was with Ben, it just feels weird," 

"it's been six months; Ben's seen other people he knows the whole story, they all do, they don't care," 

"If they don't care then I can just not go right?" a small mischevious smile found it's way onto Calum's face.

"You know that's not what I meant; they want to spend time with you, they know you're important to me," Luke paused, "not going was never an option," 

"Wishful thinking I guess?" 

Luke rolled his eyes, "you'll be fine," 

They took the train out to Luke's parents that night and Luke took up Calum's hand and laid it across his own leg without a second thought, and he could feel eyes on them for a brief few seconds before they slipped over them and back to their phones and books and daydreaming behind glazed orbs. He let his thumb rub over the back of Calum's knuckles feeling the other boys nerves rattling through him, seeing it in the tension that was building in his shoulders. 

He felt uneasiness at first in his own stomach not because he was afraid like Calum that his family was going to loathe them but the eyes that had only briefly glazed over them had made him nervous. They way Calum's hand tightened around his own as if to say 'Thank you I needed that,' filled him with a reassurance that even if the worst case scenario were to happen that night, they were on the same page. 

And they made it the whole night, Ben was surprisingly chipper and asked all the right questions, avoiding the obvious, 'how'd you meet?' and 'how long have you known each other?'. His father was sceptical of Calum; it was clear he didn't want some yahoo messing with his boys' heads. He's a good dad. His mother was overcompensating, trying so hard to make sure that Calum knew he was welcome, more than welcome in their home and Jack. Jack made inappropriate jokes all evening, at first they created awkward silences and furtive glances trying to gauge each other's reactions. Once there had been two or three jokes though, and everyone had loosened up a bit they were met with giggles and 'Oh Jack really's' instead of uncomfortable silence. 

Calum even sat in the living room to watch television with his brothers and father while Luke anxiously washed dishes in the kitchen with his mother. He knew the other men would be polite, but part of him still worried he would hear a ruckus and come out to find Calum leaving in a hurry and his family members shouting profanities at his disappearing figure. The night however continued without anything even remotely dramatic happening.

That was until Luke did go looking for Calum after he'd finished in the bathroom, a sense of dread running through him that maybe his worries from earlier were coming true when his mother quietly told him he'd seen Calum heading through the sliding back doors on his phone. 

When Luke made his way through the doors as well and saw Calum nattering away on the phone, his back against the brick wall of the house and his bottom-placed firmly on the concrete verandah. Luke watched his boyfriend curiously. 

"I love you too; I promise I'll come over soon. Yes, I have google flight alerts set. I'll ask him. Luke, his names Luke. Okay, yeah I love you too, bye." 

"What are you going to ask me?"

"Oh shit, you scared me, I didn't you hear you open the door. Was on the phone to my mum, she's moved over to New Zealand to look after my Taua since my Paua died. She really wants me to visit which isn't that expensive but still a decent amount of money; she wanted to me to ask you if you'd like to come, which just seems kind of ridiculous because-"

"I wanna go, we'll save and go. I mean if that's okay with you,"Luke slid down onto the concrete beside Calum his heart beating a little faster.

"I, uh, yeah, I mean if you want I just didn't think you would want to because we don't really, well we don't- I don't know what I'm trying to say," Calum was avoiding Luke's eyes as he spoke a soft blush coating his tan cheeks. 

Luke shuffled impossibly closer, and searched to make eye contact with Calum, "But we do, I mean, I love you, I, I don't know about you, but I love you."

Calum didn't look up until the taller boy was silent, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes locked with Luke's, he was much closer than anticipated, but then a small smile found its way onto his lips, "I, yeah no, I, I love you too," 

A little sigh left Luke's mouth, and a smile found its way onto the same mouth before he leaned in and left a kiss on Calum's cheek wrapping a long arm around his shoulder and leaning back contentedly against the rough brick wall. Calum let his head loll onto Luke's shoulder, "yeah I love you." and Luke's smile got even bigger. 


End file.
